Kidnapped
by MortalInstruments22
Summary: This story takes place after Clary and Jace's fight in The City of Glass. When Clary leaves distraught and upset, she is kidnapped by Sebastian, who wants her powers. When Jace finds out, what will he do to get her back? Will he ever find her? But, most importantly, how will he feel when he finds out she is not his sister?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Clary POV

I stumble out of the institute trying to hide my sobs. I couldn't believe Jace said that to me. I can't believe he thinks of me as a useless, weak mundane. I mean, why doesn't he want me around, why does he feel this way. As, I walk to the park I sit on the bench and try to contain my sobs. I am too upset to notice that someone is walking towards me, and when they put there hand I jump up and turn around, petrified.

"Oh Sebastian, it's just you! You scared me!" I say.

"Sorry Clary, I just noticed you were upset, what's wrong?"

"Its nothing," I say timidly, "Jace and I just had a fight."

"I'm sorry Clary, what happened?" I knew I shouldn't be telling Sebastian things like this, but I just couldn't control myself, I had to let it all out.

"He said he wanted me to leave and that I would never be a true shadowhunter!" Sebastian pulls me into a hug and I sob in to his chest. "I just don't understand why he would say that to me, I mean is that what he really thinks when he looks at me!" Sebastian hugs me tighter.

"I'm so sorry Clary, it's going to be okay, you guys will make up."

"He never wants to see me again!" I lift my head up and look up at Sebastian to find him smirking at me. I am automatically confused, why is he smiling? Was he not just listening to everything i said? I open my mouth to talk but before I can speak I see Sebastian pull something out of his pocket. He takes something out that looks like a cloth, and before I can act he pushes the cloth against my mouth. I breathe in and taste sweet strawberries. I look up at a smirking Sebastian in horror, and as I feel myself weakening, Sebastian leans close to me and whispers,

"Everything's going to be fine, Clarissa, just fine." I feel a tear fall down my cheek as the blackness consumes me.

Sebastian POV

I watch Clary leave the institute sobbing, and know this is the perfect moment. She seats herself at a bench and buries her head in her knees. I cant help but feel sorry for Clary, she doesn't even know what is to come. I want her powers, I need her powers. And I will get them no matter what it takes. I walk over to her and place my hand on her shoulder, I can see I startled her because she jumps up. As I sit on the bench with her and let her sob into my chest, I smirk and know that this is the time I take her. She looks up at me and I pull the cloth with the Chloroform on it out of my pocket and press it to her mouth. She looks up at me in horror and my smirk grows wider, I lean towards her and whisper,

"Everything's going to be fine, Clarissa, just fine." She loses consciousness and falls into my lap. I pick her up and bring her through the portal with me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys so I know my story does have some different details than the book regarding the location of the fight and things like that, but just continue reading, I hope you'll like it. I am going to try to post a new chapter everyday, but sometimes I won't be able to, which I apologize for. But anyways, just letting you know, Valentine may or may not be in this story (I'm still deciding), and this story will mostly have POVs from Clary, Jace, and Isabelle (she's Clary's parabatai in this story). But, as I continue to write this story, I might add more POVs from different people and add more characters. I will hopefully see you tomorrow with a new chapter :), thanks for reading! Review!**

Chapter 2

Jace POV

I couldn't believe what I had said to Clary. I just needed her to be safe, I care for her so much, I couldn't let her be a part of this. But the way she looked at me before she left, it was a look I had never seen. I saw betrayal, sadness, and hurt in her eyes, and then she stormed off through the door. I feel terrible for what I said but I just have to keep telling myself that she will be safe now, and that no harm can come to her. It was for the best...right? Its been hours since our fight and I cant stop thinking about her. Shes probably at home, trying to forget everything about me, and I don't blame her. I've never spoken to her like I did today. I screamed at her. We've never had a fight as big as this one and I knew we were done. I am just about to walk up to my room when the phone rings. I am nearby so I run and pick up the phone.

"Hello" I say.

"Hi Jace, its Luke." I immediately got worried. What can this be about? Does he know I yelled at Clary?

"Hi Luke, how can I help you" I say.

"I was wondering if you've seen Clary, she didn't come home this afternoon and I was wondering if she was maybe with you?"

"No Luke, Clary left a couple of hours ago, around morning time."

"Oh okay. Thanks Jace, did she happen to tell you where she was going?"

"No, sorry"

"Alright, shes probably at Simon's, thanks again." I hang up the phone and immediately get anxious. Why didn't Clary go home? Maybe she _is_ at Simon's. Yeah, she has to be, she always go there when shes upset. As I convince myself that everything is okay, the doorbell rings.

Clary POV

I wake up in a dark room, strapped in a metal chair. My head is throbbing and the memories of what happened start coming back to me. Oh my god. Sebastian kidnapped me. Why me? What does he want from me, I thought we were friends. I try to get out of my restraints but there's no point, they're made out of metal. I groan in my frustration and that's when the door swings open. I wince at the light it allows in and see the shadow of a man at the doorway.

"Hello Clarissa, it's so nice of you to finally wake up." I look up and see that Sebastian is standing in the doorway.

"How long have I been out!" I ask, noticing my throat is very dry.

"About a whole day, and oh my, Clarissa you sound thirsty." Sebastian left the doorway, and was back in a blink of an eye with a glass of water. He poured the water into my mouth, getting a little of my energy back.

"Why do you want me Sebastian, I didn't do anything?"

"Oh please, call me Jonathan. Jonathan Morgenstern, your brother." Sebastian smirked when he saw the confused expression come upon my face.

"You're not my brother Sebastian, Jace is my brother."

"Oh yes my dear Clarissa, I am. I don't know why my, well _our_ father would tell such a lie, but I share your blood. Not angel boy. Oh and also I told you my name is Jonathan, not Sebastian. If you know whats good for you, you'll call me that." Wait a minute. Jace wasn't my brother? No, Sebastian has to be lying. I know better than to trust what he says, but what if Jace really isn't my brother. Does that mean we could have been together this whole time? I push that thought out of my mind, Sebastian's lying...right? But, I have to call him whatever he wants. I need to stay alive as long as possible.

"Fine, I'll call you Jonathan if you stop calling me Clarissa. My name is Clary." I say through gritted teeth. All of a sudden, Jonathan run over to me and grips his hand around my neck. I immediately cant breathe and begin squirming trying to get him to release his hand.

"Don't ever talk to me like that again. I will call you whatever I want. You don't have a say in anything, you will never talk like that to me ever again. Don't think that since you are my sister I won't kill you. Now shut up before I put a silencing rune on you." Jonathan removes his hand and I start panting trying to inhale as much oxygen as I can before he hits me over the head with something and I slip into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters and things like that. They all belong to Cassandra Clare.**

Chapter 3

Jace POV

"I got it!" Izzy screams. I turn on the TV as Izzy comes into the living room holding an envelope. She hands it to me.

"Its addressed to you" Izzy says. I open the envelope and pull out a note.

"Read it out loud!" Izzy says. I roll my eyes and unfold the note, and start to read it aloud.

Dear Jace,

You know it's never nice to yell at a lady. I saw poor Clary running out of the institute sobbing! Now see she was very upset and I felt as though I needed to comfort her. I mean some people might not call kidnapping, comforting someone but I mean... Anyways, you heard me, I have her, and the last memories she has of you are you yelling at her and saying she will never be one of you. Now I bet your wondering who I am. My name is Jonathan, as in Jonathan Morgenstern. That's right! I'm her brother, not you. Valentine is my father, not yours. Anywho, I'm going to have a fantastic time having Clary here with me and I'm guessing you aren't? Well I don't know because after what you said to Clary, you might be happy she is gone, at least that's what she'll think. Oh and you may be asking yourself why I have her, well I need something from her, and to get it can be a quite painful process. So, have fun trying to find her, but you never will and I'll have fun hearing her screams.

Jonathan

When I finished reading, I froze. I couldn't breathe.

"Jace I-I'm so sorry." I hear Izzy say. My mind was in a million places. She was kidnapped, scared, and all alone. I couldn't believe this is happening, and that the last time I had seen her, we were fighting. She was stuck with a complete stranger and he was going to hurt her. And she wasn't my sister. How is she not my sister? It cant be true right? I have to find her. Where is she? I need Magnus.

"We need Magnus!" I said as I got up and walked to the phone.

"Okay Jace, first you need to calm down." Izzy said.

"Calm down? Izzy how am I supposed to calm down when Clary is out there!" I screamed, "We have no idea where she even is! Oh my god! This can't be happening. Where is she? I have to find her! He's gonna hurt her!"

"Jace i-it's going to be okay." Before I could respond Izzy pulled me into a hug. She buried her head in my shoulder and mumbled something I couldn't hear, I was too focused on Clary. This was all my fault, if I hadn't yelled at her, she would have never stormed off and gotten kidnapped. She probably thinks I don't care about what happens to her, but I do. I can't lose her, I just couldn't live with myself.

Me and Izzy pull away from eachother and I continue towards the phone, and dial Magnus's number.

"High Warlock of Brooklyn" says Magnus.

"Magnus we need your help." I say

"Oh well isn't it the great Jace Wayland. What is it this time little Shadowhunter?"

"It's Clary" I whisper "Jonathan took her."

"Wait, who's Jonathan? You're Jonathan."

"No Magnus, I'm not. I'll explain it later, can you just please come to the Institute?"

"I'll be right over."

Clary POV

I wake up with a pounding headache. My head throbs and I can feel dried blood on the side of my face. I try to escape my restraints again but have no luck, and I continue to stay strapped to the metal chair. As I sit in darkness, I start to think about my family, and all the people I've left behind. They have to be looking for me right? Does Jace even want to find me? After what he said to me, will he even care? But, someone has to be looking for me. My mother, Luke, maybe even Isabelle, I mean we are parabatai. That has to mean something. But, I miss them, I want to be back at my house talking to Simon and playing stupid video games. I want to be with Izzy arguing about no wanting to go shopping. I want to be with my mom and Luke watching a movie. But, most importantly, I want to be with Jace. I want to be in his arms and look up at his golden eyes one more time. I want to listen to his sarcastic jokes and listen to him brag about how he is so perfect. We possibly aren't even brother and sister. We could have been together this whole time. I couldn't believe it, I mean could it actually be true?

Suddenly, the door swings open as Jonathan comes in with something in his hand. He places it on the table, and starts unfolding it. When I get a glance of whats inside my heart speeds up. Unfolding it revealed rows and rows of knives and swords. Jonathan picked up a long knife and began walking towards me.

"Jonathan, what are you doing?" I say trying to hide my fear, but failing miserably.

"Now, Clarissa, you see I've brought you here because I need something from you. I need you to draw me runes. And I'm guessing you're not going to do that willingly."

"I will never draw you any runes!" I scream.

"Your choice." Jonathan says grinning. With that he walked over to me and sliced my right shoulder with the knife. I whimpered in pain, but tried not to show fear.

"Change your mind yet?" Jonathan asks.

"Never!" I shout. Jonathan then walks over to me and slices my left shoulder with the knife, and then my back. I scream in pain and try to prepare myself for more.

"This is only the beginning, Clarissa." He took the knife and jabbed it into my thigh, as my screams filled the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Jace POV

Magnus must have come through the portal, because he comes fairly fast. When he comes I explain everything thats happened and how I might not be Clary's brother. Then, he starts givng everbody things to do.

"Jace go get something from Clary's room that she used a lot, or is important to her. Izzy you go tell Luke, and Simon about what has happened. Alec you stay here with me and we'll prepare for the tracking spell." Magnus instructed. I walked to her bedroom and got her sketchbook, she always uses it. I went back to where Magnus was and Izzy was already back from calling Clary parents.

"How'd it go Izzy?" I asked.

"As expected, they're on their way." She said. Alec and Magnus finished setting up and Magnus announced that he was going to start. He took the sketchbook and closed his eyes. He mummbled something I couldn't understand and blue sparks flew from his hands. After about 2 minutes, the blue sparks died down and he opened his eyes.

"I can't get an exact location. All I know is that she is in New York. I need something stronger to track her." Magnus sat down and stared at the ground deep in thought, then his head shot up.

"Izzy! You and Clary are Parabatai right?" Magnus said.

"Yes, what does that have to do with anything?" Izzy asks.

"Well, first of all, it helps us keep a track on whether or not she is alive or hurt. You can feel that right?" Magnus asks. Izzy froze and didn't respond. I didn't know what was wrong. Oh my god is Clary dead, is she hurt?

"Izzy answer the question." Magnus demanded.

"Y-yes" Izzy mummbled.

"Is she alive?" Magnus asked.

"Yes" Izzy said.

"Is she hurt?" I said.

"Y-yes." When Izzy said that my earth shattered, she was hurt and in pain. I felt tears fill up in my eyes but I tried my best to contain them.

"How bad?" Magnus said.

"Bad." Izzy said as I felt a tear slip down my cheek.

Isabelle POV

After Magnus told me to go call Luke, I got nervous. I walked to phone and dialed their number.

"Hello" Luke said.

"Hi Luke, it's Isabelle Lightwood." I said

"Oh hi Isabelle! Have you seen Clary?" He said.

"I'm so sorry Luke, but she has been kidnapped." I said. I hated being the one to tell information like this.

"What! Oh my god! How-what happened?" He said.

"I'm so sorry, could you please come here and I'll explain everything."I said.

"I-I'm on my way." He said.

I hung up the phone and that's when I felt it. A sharp pain in my right shoulder, then my left and my back. I didn't know what was happening, why was I feeling this pain? And then thats when it hit me. Clary and I were Parabatai. I could feel what she was feeling. I felt a tear fall down my cheek, not because of the pain, but because Clary was being hurt. I wiped the tear away and decided I couldn't tell the others about her being in pain. I walked out to where the others were standing and Magnus began the tracking spell. After a couple of minutes, Magnus finished and then asked me a question I thought I'd never have to answer. I froze when he asked it, I didn't want to answer because I knew what other questions it would lead to. And I was right. I had to tell them that she was in pain and as hurting. The look on Jace's face when he find out was unbearable, and I even saw him cry. Jace never cries.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Magnus POV

When Izzy told us Clary was in pain, I was so upset. I really cared about Clary, even if it seemed as though I didn't. I knew that Izzy didn't want to talk about the pain Clary was in, but I had to know more, it was the only way I could find her.

"Is it life threatening?" I asked.

"I-I don't think so...I-I dont know." She mummbled.

"Well can you show me where?" I said. After I said that, Izzy moved her hand and pointed to the spots Clary had been hurt. She pointed to her shoulders, back, and right thigh. Those spots didnt look life threatening, so I calmed down a little. I looked over at Jace, whose face showed complete pain. I looked away and got back to work.

"Okay Izzy, since you're her Parabatai, you may be able to send her a message or communicate with her. But, it can be a quite painful process." I said

"Anything it takes to get her back." She said bravely.

"Okay come here. When I preform this spell you will be transported to her. You wont really be there, but she will be able to see you and you two can talk." I said.

"Okay" She said while walking towards me.

"Now you will be able to feel all her pain when I do this, so prepare yourself." I said.

"Got it." She said as we joined hands and started the spell. After about 5 minutes, Isabelle started screaming from the pain. I had to calm her down.

"Isabelle! Focus! Zone out the pain, focus on talking to Clary. Focus!" I screamed. Izzy started to try to take deep breathes and calm down.

"Good job, now focus on Clary. Find Clary!" I said. After a few minutes, she calmed down and froze. I knew she had found her.

"She's there." I said and waited for Isabelle to come back to reality.

Izzy POV

When Magnus said I could find a way to talk to her, I didn't care what it took, I'd do it. I knew Magnus said it would be painful but I didn't care. I would do anything for her. I walked up to Magnus, and we joined hands. After about 5 minutes, I felt a weird sensation in all the spots Clary was hurt. As I tried to understand what it was, it started to grow more and more, almost all over my body. The sensation was pain, and it was everywhere. I couldn't help it, it hurt so much, I screamed. My screams filled the room, but I didn't care. The pain was unbearable, I couldn't believe Clary was in this much pain. Magnus tried to calm me down, I had to focus on Clary. As I tried to zone out the pain, I felt it die down a little. Thats when it happened, I felt reality slip from underneath me, and I was standing in a dark room. I turned around and that's when I saw her.

"Clary?" I asked


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Clary POV

After Jonathan had left, the bleeding of my wounds stopped, but it still hurt like hell. I tried to think about all my friends to get my mind off of it, and that helped for a little, until Jonathan came back in. As usual he tried to convince me to draw him runes, but I wouldn't let him win. When he left I had 5 more cuts on my arms, legs, and back. As I sat in my own misery, trying to drown out the pain, I felt something weird inside me, and some of my pain was lifted. I didn't know what was happening. While I sat there a little relieved that some of the pain was gone, I saw something move in the corner of my eye. I turned and saw something shimmer. It kind of looked like a portal of some sort. But, it did not turn out to be a portal, it turned out to be a person, a girl, a very familiar girl.

"Clary?" She said.

"Isabelle?" I asked.

"Oh my gosh Clary thank god!" She walk towards me and took in my appearance, "Oh my god, Clary! What is he doing to you?" She asked in fear.

"Isabelle it's Sebastian! But he is really Jonathan...or something like that. But, Sebastian took me and wants me to draw him runes. I'm holding out for now, but I don't know how long I can last. How are you here?" I ask. I can see her looking me up and down, noticing that my clothes are covered in my own blood. She runs towards me and tried to undo my restraints, but her hands go right through them.

"Oh shout! Magnus said I'm not actually here, so I can't help you. I-I'm so sorry Clary! I came here through our Parabatai connection. Magnus is helping us." She cried.

"Isabelle it's okay, and you said Magnus is helping you?" I ask stunned.

"Yes Clary! Nothing is the same without you. Everybody is so upset that you're gone. Jace, Magnus, and I have all helped with the tracking spell but we can't find you."

"Jace...after what happened I just thought." I say shocked.

"No Clary! He didn't mean any of it, he just wanted to protect you. He cares about you so much, we all do! But, you need to tell us where you are!" She says.

"Izzy I-I don't know, I-I'm sorry. I woke up here." I say.

"It's okay Clary. Magnus says he may be able to track you, though me right now. We'll find you. But, Clary what is he doing to you! Y-you're covered in blood!"

"Izzy I'm fine, it's just when I don't agree to draw the runes, he thinks hurting me will encourage me to. But, I'm okay. I am." I lie.

"Oh Clary, I'm so sorry! We will save you, and kill him. Nobody does this to you and gets away with it." She sobs. Suddenly, I hear footsteps outside the door and know it's Jonathan coming for me.

"Izzy you have to go!" I whisper and I can tell she hears the footsteps as well.

"No Clary, I'm not going to leave you. He can't touch me, I'm not leaving."

"No Isabelle Lightwood you leave right now! You are not staying for this, he will see you and know we're communicating and come for you. You need to leave!" I whisper.

"No Clary, I won't leave you!" She says.

"Izzy LEAVE!" I shout, but try to keep my voice down so Jonathan won't hear. Izzy came here by our Parabatai connection, so I have to be able to make her leave. I focused all my energy on the thought of her leaving and to my surprise, it works.

"Clary NO! I have to stay! I can't leave you!" She says as she starts to disappear.

"Izzy it's okay. Now you'll be safe," I say as she disappears completely leaving me alone in the dark room, until the door swings open.

Isabelle POV

As I start to disappear from the dark room, I shout to Clary. How can she be thinking about the safety of me while she's in the situation she's in. But, that was Clary, always thinking about others before herself. When I am no longer in the dark room, I find myself back in the institute facing Magnus.

"No! No I have to go back. Magnus I need to go back!" I scream as I start to sob. Luke and Simon had arrived, as well as a few other people, but all I could focus on was trying to get back to Clary.

"I'm sorry Izzy... I've used up all my energy and Clary seems to be blocking you out of her mind. I can't send you back. What-what happened? Why is she blocking you out?" Magnus asked. As I sit down on the couch, I bury my head into Jace's shoulder and cry. Jace pulls me into a hug.

"What happened Izzy?" Jace asks, the worry and panic noticeable in his voice.

"She...she," I can't finish my sentence because my sobs take over me.

"Calm down Isabelle, just breathe," Alec says as he walks over and sits next to me on the couch. I listen to what he says and start to take deep breaths to try to calm down.

"Now tell us what happened Isabelle!" Luke yells, clearly frustrated.

"Luke, let her calm down first. She is clearly upset." Simon says. I decide I'm ready to tell them what I had seen.

"I-I got there and she was strapped to a chair in this dark room, a-and she was covered in blood. Her blood! She said it was Sebastian who took her who is actually Jonathan, and he wanted her to draw runes," I stop to let out a sob and continue, "she isn't giving into him yet, but he hurts her when she doesn't draw them. She doesn't know how long she can continue and, she doesn't know where she is. She said she just woke up there." I cry.

"But Isabelle, why is she blocking you out?" Magnus asks.

"B-because Jonathan was coming and I wanted to stay there, I didn't want to leave her. But, if he saw me, she knew he would come after me, so she blocked me out and sent me back. But, now he is going to hurt her and there's nothing we can do!" I lean towards Jace and we hug. I notice he is silently sobbing as well as I am. I immediately regretted saying all I did, I should have been more careful. I mean this must be really hard on him.

"Well, there _is_ something we can do," Magnus says. Everyone looks at him. "I know where she is." He says.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jace POV

When Izzy came back and was sobbing I got even more worried. What did she see? Is Clary hurt? Is she dead?! All these questions filled my head when she buried her head into my shoulder and cried. I was so anxious and when she finally told us what happened, I couldn't help it, I started to sob as well. Clary was all alone and being tortued by her brother. God, I'd do anything to be able to see her right now. I'd hold her and never let go. Izzy and me pull into another hug and we both sob. I just wanted Clary back, I needed her back. She's so brave, I should have taught her how to fight. Maybe that could of helped her in this situation. This is all my fault, I should be in Clary's position right now, not her. I thought we lost all hope until Magnus said something that changed everything.

"I know where she is."

Clary POV

When the door swings open, I see Jonathan standing in the doorway. This time he doesn't bring in a bag full of knives. This time it's a bag full of syringes.

"Hello my dear sister"," Jonathan exclaims. He places the bag on the table and pulls out a syringe with a puprle substance in it. "So I'm guessing you didn't change your mind about drawing me those runes?" He asks.

"Never!" I shout.

"Well, okay then," with that he brings the syringe towards me. I try to squirm out of his reach, but he holds me firmly and injects the substance into my chest.

"What is that!" I scream. I start to get anxious because I have no idea what he just injected me with.

"Oh don't worry Clarissa, it's just something to encourage you!" Jonathan says while grinning. I don't feel anything at first and I thought he was just tricking me. But, then all of a sudden, I felt heat rise from my feet to my head. And then that heat turned into pain. Lots of pain. I instantly started screaming. The pain was so different than anything I had ever felt before. It was so severe, I had to keep myself from throwing up. After about 5 minutes of non stop screaming, the pain started to die down a little to the point where it was bearable.

"Change your mind?" Jonathan asks.

"Never!" I shout once again. Jonathan sighs and walks towards me with a syringe with the same substance as before. He injects double the amount he did before into my chest, and the same thing happens again, only worse.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Isabelle POV

When Magnus said that, I couldn't believe it. We were going to get her, and bring her home! But, before I could be happy, I suddenly felt this heat flow through my body. And then pain. Unbearabe pain. Clary.

"Oh no!" I don't realize I've said this aloud until all eyes are on me. I can't focus on them though, all I can focus on is the severe pain in my head. It's so painful I start to scream out loud. My head is burning and I feel like I'm going to explode. What is he doing to her?

"Isabelle what's wrong?" Magnus says walking towards her, "Is it Clary?" All I can manage is a nod, knowing that I won't be able to speak. The pain starts to get even worse and I continue to scream.

"Okay Isabelle! Calm down, this isn't happening to you! This isn't you, drown out the pain. Relax!" Magnus shouts. I try my best to listen to him as I start to take deep breaths and try to relax. The pain zones out a little to the point where I can handle it. I take deep breaths and nod my head to assure them I'm okay.

"What happened to her? What could have caused that?!" Jace screams, clearly panicked.

"I don't know it seems like a drug of some sort. But, we can't focus on that. I know where she is, so let's go get her!" Magnus exclaims.

"Where is she?" Everyone shouts in unison.

Jace POV

When Izzy started screaming again, I instantly freaked out. What could be causing this much pain? What was he doing to her?! When Magnus said it could be some kind of drug, I got worried. He was giving her drugs that caused her pain. How hurt is she? She has to be okay, she needs to be okay. But, Magnus was right we couldn't focus on that. We had to focus on finding her. When Magnus said he knew where she was, a hint of hope sparked inside of me, we were going to find her.

"Where is she?" Everyone said.

"Shes in an abandoned building near the city." Magnus said. With that I got up.

"Alright let's go!" I said as I started to walk to my room to get ready when I felt someone pull me back.

"Jace, it's not that easy," Magnus said, "there will be guards everywhere and we don't even know the layout of the building."

"Okay, then let's get one. We've been in worse situations Magnus. I want her back now!" I exclaimed. I wasn't going to let Clary stay in that horrible place any longer than she has to.

"Okay, but Jonathan seems to be very powerful, so we all need to prepare ourselves. Let's go." I walked to my room and started getting ready. I put on all black, and then came the weapons. I strapped two seraph blades into my belt, and placed a dagger in my boot, jacket, pants and ankle strap. After I collected a few more weapons just in case, I left my room and made my way to the living room. When we were all ready, we made our way to the building where Clary was being held. The whole time I could only think about Clary, we were going to get her and bring her home. We would get her away from that horrible place. I didn't know we had arrive until Alec slid the car door open to reveal a huge, old, worn down building.

"Let's go get her!" Izzy says while we get out of the car and enter the building.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Clary POV

I don't know what that drug was that Jonathan gave me, but he's been using it a lot. I haven't broken yet though, but I might soon. It's just so painful, I just don't know how much more I can take. The only thing I am thankful about is that he actually gives me food and water. As I sit in the dark room, all alone and think about my friends, I hear footsteps outside the door. Great, Jonathan again. When the door opens, Jonathan walks in with his usual knives and syringes. We go through the same routine. He asks me to draw the runes, I say no, he hurts me. He sliced my back and shoulders and injected me with some yellow substance and it immediately started to burn. The pain was unreal, worse than the purple substance. It felt like it was eating my brain away, and my head felt like it was going to explode. The pressure and the pain...I couldn't handle it. I screamed. Louder than I've ever screamed. It was the only way to let it out. After a couple minutes the pain lessened and that's when I heard it. More footsteps outside the door. The door opened and a demon barged in.

"Sir, they've found us. They're coming!" He yelled. Jonathan scowled and took a deep breathe. Wait, could they possibly mean Jace and the others! Did they find me!?

"Okay, just try to keep them away for as long as possible!" He shouts. But, they were too late. All of a sudden, the door slammed open and in walked Jace.

"Jace!" I screamed. Before I could blink, Jace stabbed the demon right in the heart with his seraph blade.

"Clary! What are you doing to her!" He yelled, the anger noticeable in his voice. But, before he could come to me Jonathan ran over to Jace and knocked him down.

"Jace! Leave him alone Jonathan!" I screamed. Jonathan brought a knife to his neck.

"I'll kill him, you know I will!" He shouted. I knew he wasn't lying.

"No! Please I'll do anytihng!" I screamed.

"Clary! No! Stop!" Jace shouted, but I ignored him.

"Anything?" Jonathan asked.

"Y-yes," I whisper. I know what he wants me to do, and I have to do it. I can't let him hurt Jace.

"Clary, listen to me. Don't do this. Please, stop!" Jace pleads. Suddenly, Jonathan knees Jace in the face, and he falls to the ground, bleeding.

"Stop Jonathan! Please! I'll do anything! Just leave Jace alone!" I beg. Jonathan walks over to me, grabs a knife, and slices my back. I scream out as I feel blood trickle down my spine.

"Stop talking!" He shouts.

"Don't touch her!"Jace screams as he stands up and makes his way towards Jonathan. They break out into a fight and Jace is able to get a few punches in before Jonathan knocks him to the ground.

"Stop it! I won't help you if you hurt him!" I scream as another demon makes it's way into the room.

"Hold him down!" Jonathan says, and the demon makes his way towards Jace, and pins him to the ground. Jace groans in frustration as he tries to escape but fails. Jonathan walks towards me and slides his hand down my back and applies pressure to my wounds. I scream out in pain and frustration while I try to escape his touch.

"Don't touch her! You leave her alone!" Jace screams. Jonathan grabs another knife and jabs it in my shoulder. I scream once again, no longer trying to hold in the pain. I can hear Jace screaming out my name as Jonathan continues to slice the skin all over my body. I keep screaming, I've been strong ever since I've go here but, I just can't do it anymore. I scream out not only because I'm in pain, but because of what I had endured ever since he took me. I thought my situation couldn't get any worse, until the door of the dark, small room swung open once again.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jace POV (When they first entered the building)

As I walked through the old, rusty doors of the abandoned building, I was immediately hit with a terrible, horrid smell.

"Demons." I say aloud. The others nod and decide to split up into teams. Luke and Jocelyn took upstairs, Alec and Simon took the middle floor, and me and Izzy took the basement. I made sure I was with Izzy because that way I could keep track of how Clary was. We walked down the stairs and were met by two demons. Me and Izzy each took one and were easily able to stab them in the hearts with our seraph blades.

"How's Clary, Izzy?" I ask, worried about the answer.

"In pain." She said. The thought of Jonathan hurting her made me want to bash his skull in, which I will do, but I needed to find Clary first. I couldn't deal with my feelings, I just had to get her free. We zig-zagged through the buildings hallways, taking out a few demons as we went, and then we heard the screams. Clary's screams.

"She's in a lot of pain, Jace!" Izzy said clearly experiencing some of the pain Clary was in. We ran towards the sound of the screaming. No way was I going to let him hurt Clary anymore. We kept running until we found ourselves facing about 5-8 demons.

"Go get her! I'll take care of them!" Izzy screamed. I nodded and headed towards the room where the screams had come from. I swung the door open to see Clary. My Clary strapped to a metal chair. Dried blood all over her.

"Jace!" She screamed. I quickly stabbed the demon that was already in the room and made my way over to her. Before I could get to her, I was knocked down by Jonathan. Before I knew it, I was being used as a bargaining tool for Clary to do anything Jonathan asked. I tried to tell her to stop, but of course she agreed to do anything if it meant me staying unharmed. I couldn't believe this was happening. She can't stay here anymore, I won't allow it. I can't be the reason she remains with this freak. I love her, I can't leave her again. He walks over to Clary and starts to cut her with a knife. Her screams echo in my head.

"Don't touch her!" I scream. I find the strength to get up and walk towards Jonathan. I get in a few punches before he knocks me to the ground and a demon walks in.

"Hold him down!" Jonathan says. The demons pins me to the ground and I struggle to get out as Clary screams in pain. It's unbearable. My Clary was was being hurt, and I couldn't do anything about it.

"Don't touch her! You leave her alone!" I scream but that does nothing. He jabs the knife in her shoulder and her screams start again. I continue to try to wiggle out of the demons grasp but fail. Clary continues to scream in pain and thats when the door swings open.

Isabelle POV

When I told Jace to go get Clary and that I could take care of the demons, I didn't exactly mean it. When he left I had no idea how I was going to take on all of them. But I didn't regret telling Jace to go, he needed to go save Clary. I walked towards the demons and easily stabbed one of them in the heart. Another jumped on my back and knocked me to the ground. I pulled out my whip, flung it at the demon, and it fell to the ground. I got up and stabbed it in the heart. I turned around to face the other 4 demons. I miraculously was able to take them all down in a matter of minutes. When Jace never returned with Clary I started to get worried. What was taking so long? I started to walk down another hallway when I heard screaming. I turned around and ran towards the sound. Please say this isn't Clary or Jace, please! I found the locaion of the sound and walked through the door. What I say was unbearable. Clary strapped to a chair covered in blood, Jace pinned to the ground by a demon, and Jonathan. Jonathan! I quickly advanced towards him and took out my whip. I flung it at him and it hit his face. Happy that I made him bleed I jumped on top of him and we began to fight. I punched him in the face and kneed him in the stomach. He fell to the ground coughing up blood and I took the advantage. I jumped on top of him, using all my training to knock him unconscious, but that wasn't enough. He found a way to bring his knee up and connect it to my face. I fell off of him, coughing when he jumped on me, got a few punches and brought a knife to my neck. I could hear Clary and Jace in the background screaming for him to stop. He got to his feet and put me on my knees, knife still at my neck and turned me towards Clary.

"Alright Clarissa, you will come with me, and you will draw me those runes, or else they with both die. Your choice." Jonathan says. I scowl.

"Clary don't!" I plead. She gives me an apologetic face. I feel the knife dig deeper into my neck, breaking skin.

"Yes! I will do anything! Just let them go! Please!" She begs. I hear Jace scream to her, begging for her to stop. She turns to him, tears falling down her face.

"Well then, let's go!" Jonathan says grinning. He hits me again, making sure I wouldn't have enough strength to run after him. He unstraps Clary and grabs her by the arm, dragging her with him.

"Get your hands off her!" Jace screams. Jonathan ignores him, pulls out his stele, and begins drawing a portal.

"No!" I cry. We can't lose her again. When Jonathan finishes the portal, he starts to walk through it, dragging Clary behind him. Before she's gone she turns to Jace and mouths "I love you!" Jace mouths it back and Clary turns to me and gives a sad smile. And with that she disappears through the portal. Gone. The next thing I know, the door swings open and in walks Alec and the others. Worst. Timing. Ever.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Clary POV

When I wake up, I'm in a bedroom, completely unaware of my location. I run towards the door and try to open it, but am not surprised when I find it locked.

"What's the rush Clarissa?" I whip my head around and see Jonathan sitting by the window. He must have been there the whole time, but I hadn't noticed.

"Let me go!" I scream. I can't even bare to look at him.

"Clarissa, we've been over this. You have to help me, or I will happily hurt everyone you care about." Tears fill in my eyes and I turn away trying to hide my sadness.

But, he notices and starts walking towards me. Then, he does the unthinkable. He hugs me. Hugs me. This man, who as been torturing me for the past week, tries to comfort me. I immediately start kicking and squirming. It's no use. His arms are firm and I know I won't be able to move them. I don't stop fighting though, I continue to squirm until I see it. His stele. It sticks out of his back pocket and I know I can get it. I sigh (trying to act like I'm annoyed) and wrap my arms around him. I bury my head into his shoulder, making sure I have a clear view of his stele and pretend to sob, which isn't that hard. I slip my hand down his back and grab his stele. I slowly pull it out of his pocket. It works. As I stand in the bedroom with one arm wrapped around Jonathan in a hug and the other clutching his stele, I throw the stele on my bed, hoping for it to land silently, and it does. I pull away from Jonathan and look up at him.

"I'm a little tired, so I think once I get some more rest, I can draw you some runes. Just you have to promise me you won't hurt my family." I say.

"I won't, if you do what I ask of you, we shouldn't have a problem. So get some rest, and I'll be back for you soon. Oh and don't try to escape, there's no point." he says. With that he walks towards the door and leaves. I can't believe it. I actually got his stele. I quickly know what I'm going to do, first, I am going to send a message to my family. A video message. And I know the exact rune to make that happpen. I quickly start on my message, I have to go fast because Jonathan will figure out his stele is missing soon and come for it.

Jace POV

When the others came for us, they got us free and we headed home. I was too upset to talk, so I just sat in the car listening to Izzy explain it all to them. When we arrived at the Institute, I went inside and locked myself in my room. My family knew better than to try to comfort me, I was a mess. I lay in my bed and just think about her. My Clary. I have no idea where she was. I couldn't save her, it was all my fault. I start to sob into my pillow when I smell it. Smoke. I lift my head up and look around my room. On the end of my bed, I see a shimmer, almost like a portal, but its a hologram. It takes a little for the image of it to clear but when I see what it is, I freeze. It's her. My Clary. She's covered in blood and has a huge cut above her eyebrow.

"Guys! Get up here now!" I scream. I can hear footsteps running towards my room, and my door swings open. Everyone runs in.

"What's wrong!" Alec shouts. I point to the hologram and everyone's eyes widen when they see Clary. Simon gasps when he takes in her appearance. As everyone gathers around the hologram, like on queue, it begines to play.

"Hey Jace, or whoever's watching. I really miss you," Clary says with a sad smile that breaks my heart. "I have to go pretty fast because I stole his stele, and he'll probably figure out soon. I am in this weird bedroom in this house and," Clary pauses to look out the window, "I can't see much outside, but there's these really tall towers. I-I don't expect you guys to find me. So, don't ever feel bad if you can't. You guys have always been there for me and for that I thank you all so much. I-I'm okay I promise." I can tell she's lying and just trying to be strong. There's a long pause as Clary looks over at her door.

"Clarissa!" I hear Jonathan yell. I know he knows she took his stele and I immediately get nervous. He slams the door open, and you can see the anger in his face.

"You took my stele! Where is it?" He screams. Clary turns towards the camera.

"I love you guys," she says as tears stream down her face. As she rushes to shut the camera off, before she is able to Jonathan grabs her by the hair and drags her away. I look down as tears drip down my face. Everyone gasps as they watch the hologram. I look up and notice that the camera is pointed in a direction where we are unable to see what's happening. All you can hear are Clary's muffled screams, and then silence as the hologram disappears.


	12. IM SORRY OKAY

okay...

what's up?

FIRST, I want to apologize because nothing I hate more is a writer who doesn't finish their stories, and I have become just that. I am so sorry that I stopped and although it has been 2 years, I still remember where I left on with this story like it was yesterday. I guess I am just writing this to ask and see if anyone is still interested if I continue it? Just to give you closure on the story, and of course I want it to be complete.

I can promise that if I do continue, it will be slightly (hopefully a good amount) better than the beginning of this. It was totally rushed and cringe, so I apologize.

So, if you would like me to continue, please leave a review and let me know! I don't wanna let you down :)

ALSO SIDE NOTE: I left you guys on such a cliff hanger. What is wrong with me? I suck guys, my bad !


End file.
